


Wedding Speech

by sungabraverday



Series: not just a footnote in someone else's story [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Fluff, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Joanna's wedding day. Jim doesn't embarrass her, as promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Speech

Joanna's wedding day was supposed to be a reasonably solemn affair. With the wide array of species in both the bride's and the groom's social circles, it needed to be or it would risk impropriety. "Please don't embarrass me, Jim," she'd begged him, and he had meant to oblige her; he really had.

But Bones had gone and messed that up when he'd given a speech that tugged at the heartstrings and left Joanna on the brink of tears. And Jim just couldn't just let that stand, not when he knew for a fact that Andorians thought tears at a wedding meant certain bad luck. Jo deserved better than that.

So, possibly a little bit more drunk than he ought to have been, he cut into the meticulously-planned ceremony, took to the stage, and started talking. It was an entirely off the cuff speech, rambling and filled with anecdotes, the best kind for a wedding. He talked about Joanna when he first met her, the bright young thing she had been at twelve. He talked about the day he met Dan, how he had reassured Bones that just because they were dating didn't mean she was going to marry him, and how the moment they'd seen them together they knew that would be a lie. And he talked about how much love he had for her and for Bones, the family that had taken him in, and how he hoped she'd be as happy with her scientist as he was with his doctor. 

It was imbued with his usual charisma, and the audience was filled bright smiles and sparkling eyes - and maybe a few tear-streaked faces, but not on Joanna, and that was the most important part.

When he finished and took his seat once more, Joanna gave him a half-hearted scowl, and then stood to give him a massive hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "It was perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a comment fic over at jim_and_bones on LJ, based on [this picture](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/09/26/article-2432571-1846D93C00000578-645_634x729.jpg), with a special mention for Anna Kendrick's face.


End file.
